


A suitcase of memories

by imsorryimlate



Category: Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsorryimlate/pseuds/imsorryimlate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different moments of Nick and Matt’s relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A suitcase of memories

It took Matt exactly 17 minutes to fall in love with Nick on a Wednesday morning in December 2012. Nick, on the other hand, didn’t realise that he was head over heels in love with Matt until April of 2013, when Matt had been gone from the show for two days and Nick already missed him miserably. At that point it was 14 days until they would see each other again. Nick kept glancing at his watch all the time; waiting for the minutes, hours and days to pass so that Matt would be back again. He had never felt more pathetic.

After that, it took almost a full year before they finally got together. Their first kiss lasted for 2.4 seconds; it was simple and sweet. 7 weeks after they had become a couple, Matt stopped working at the Breakfast Show and started to produce a different show. He knew that he would miss it and the listeners complained about him leaving, but it was the best for their relationship to not work together.

2 months after their 3 years anniversary, Matt moved in with Nick. It took 6 hours, and afterwards it felt like they had waited too long before taking the step to live together. Therefore it only took 30240 minutes between their moving in-party and engagement announcement.

The wedding was one of those few things that they both agreed on, so it only took two and a half days to plan it. Their wedding party lasted for 18567 seconds, the flight to their honeymoon destination took 11 hours and they were gone for a month. When they came back, they were tanned and more in love than ever.

After 182 days, Nick finally convinced Matt that they should get a dog. The small Jack Russell, Graham, was lively but well behaved. Unfortunately, Graham passed away when he only was two years old, due to disease.

To soothe the pain of the lost friend, they went on a four-days skiing trip together with some of their friends. Matt broke his left leg and as soon as he was patched up, Nick couldn’t stop himself from laughing about it. While Matt was sleeping, he drew vulgar penises on Matt’s cast and he always received a half-hearted scolding when Matt discovered his artwork. Though, Nick wasn’t laughing anymore when he discovered that Matt’s injury tamed their wild sex life. Matt teased him about it until he realised that it affected him too.

Eight days after Matt’s 35th birthday, the husbands were babysitting Ian and Aimee’s two children. It went better than expected and it felt better than expected. Nick and Matt shared a glance that stirred a thought awake in the back of their minds; a thought that kick-started a long, but rewarding process.

 

In the end, all those numbers doesn’t matter. Matt and Nick didn’t measure their life together by time, but with memories.


End file.
